October 28, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The October 28, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 28, 2019 at the Enterprise Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Episode summary WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions The Kabuki Warriors attacked Paige And so ends the partnership of The Kabuki Warriors and Paige, an alliance born out of ingenuity and ended in a wave of green mist spewed directly into the face of the former Divas Champion on the same night she returned to manage the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. So why did Asuka & Kairi Sane turn their back on their benefactor? The exact reasons were unclear, as they sneered at the audience in their native Japanese before Asuka let loose with the venomous mist. Based on their body language, it seemed clear that they felt their manager had outlived her usefulness, as the pair had reached the titles largely without her help. (Never mind that Paige was the one who had the idea to team up the two former NXT Women’s Champions six months ago.) In any case, they showed no mercy when the time came, sending her stumbling out of the ring after The Empress of Tomorrow let loose with her signature poison. Luckily for Paige, she was spared further humiliation by an unlikely Samaritan in Becky Lynch, who had been scheduled to face Sane later in the evening and apparently couldn’t wait. The Man wildly threw hands with both Kabuki Warriors, allowing Paige to make her retreat. Becky Lynch vs Kairi Sane Did Becky Lynch storm the ring to drive off The Kabuki Warriors out of some kind of affinity to Paige? Debatable. What is for sure is that the Raw Women’s Champion has been on the wrong end of Asuka & Kairi Sane’s tactics before, and she isn’t the kind to forgive or forget. So, Kairi Sane should have seen her defeat coming in a sense, though The Pirate Princess gave The Man all sorts of fits before the Irish brawler capsized her in the closing moments. In fact, Sane proved as dangerous a foe for Lynch as her partner Asuka has. Sane mangled The Man across the ring with unorthodox strikes and even locked in her torturous Anchor submission for a spell. But with The Pirate Princess struggling to finish the job, Asuka attempted to run interference and inadvertently reversed her partner’s fortunes. Lynch sent Asuka scrambling and quickly ensnared Sane in the Dis-arm-her, securing a submission victory that she gleefully supplanted with some post-match trash talk. All in all, it was a much-needed bit of retaliation for The Man against a promising young Superstar, though the look on Asuka’s face suggested there might yet be some unfinished business. Sin Cara vs Andrade Defeating Andrade seems like a simple formula on paper: As long as Zelina Vega is equalized and you have the former NXT Champion to yourself, you have a chance. At least, that’s what Sin Cara was banking on when he brought a masked luchadora named Carolina to ringside for his rematch with Andrade, clearly hoping to neutralize La Muñeca’s presence and avoid a repeat of last week’s result. Unfortunately, it still wasn’t enough. Even though Carolina countered Zelina’s signature hurricanrana with a brutal powerbomb swing into the barricade, Andrade pounced on the distracted Sin Cara with a roll-up (with his feet on the ropes) to secure the pin. Points to Carolina for a strong first impression, but if you keep your focus on Andrade, you have to deal with Zelina Vega. If you keep your focus on Vega, you have to deal with Andrade. It’s a simple problem, alright. It’s just the solution that is proving more elusive by the second. Charlotte Flair & Natalya vs The IIconics With The Kabuki Warriors headed to NXT this week to defend their titles against Tegan Nox & Dakota Kai, the Raw Women’s division is wide open for any tandems that might eventually stand against the champions. The early leader is, surprisingly, not former titleholders The IIconics, but Charlotte Flair & Natalya, two second-generation Superstars whose legendary clash helped ignite the first spark of the Women’s Evolution. Despite having never teamed together, Charlotte and Natalya seemed like they’d been doing it for their entire careers, efficiently cutting the ring in half and isolating Billie Kay from her partner, Peyton Royce. With Billie preoccupied by Charlotte, Natalya applied the Sharpshooter, and The Queen thwarted Peyton’s last-second interference with a spear, helping Natalya secure the submission win. You know, they’re pretty good at this. Maybe they’ll do it again. Lana accused Rusev of infidelity on “King’s Court” Why did Lana take up with Bobby Lashley? Speculation has run rampant ever since The Ravishing Russian began her sordid affair with The All Mighty as to why she would abandon a seemingly loving marriage for the muscled embrace of the two-time Intercontinental Champion. As it turns out, Rusev did it first. Or at least that’s what Lashley told her. That, among many, many, many other things, was Lana’s big revelation on “King’s Court” — aptly renamed “Divorce Court” by Jerry Lawler. Lana told Rusev that she ran to Lashley because their marriage was dominated by Rusev’s desire to have a baby. Lana’s side hustle as an influencer and a model leaves little room for stretch marks, of course, so when Lashley accused Rusev of infidelity, it was all the evidence she needed that Rusev didn’t really love her. And incredibly, it only got worse from there. An incredulous Rusev protested the accusation, only for Lashley himself to emerge and throw hands. The Super Athlete, in a show of defiance to his wife, took off his wedding ring and shoved it in Lashley’s mouth. Lana took several swings at her husband with a Kendo stick. And Lashley downed Rusev with a pair of low blows, punctuated by a blistering slap from Lana to the face of The Bulgarian Brute. Raw ended with, perhaps, the most egregious humiliation yet for the proud Superstar, with Lashley and Lana lustily kissing astride his downed body, while Rusev nursed his wounds below the belt. To put it lightly, this was not his day. Results * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Kairi Sane (w/ Asuka) * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Sin Cara (w/ Carolina) * Tag Team Match: Charlotte Flair & Natalya defeated The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes